inklingfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryo
'''Ryo Mizushima '''is one of the members of the Quantum 8. Appearance Ryo is a teal Inkling Girl with fair skin, purple eyes, and a hippie hairstyle. In Semester 1, Ryo wears Retro Specs, a Zekko Jade Coat, tight capri sweatpants, and Blue Slip-Ons. In Semester 2, Ryo wears Retro Specs, a Positive Longcuff Sweater, classic shorts, and Black Flip Flops. At Umineko Coast High School, Ryo wears Retro Specs, a School Cardigan, tight capri sweatpants, and Fringed Loafers. At Coral Capes, Ryo wears Retro Specs, a Juice Parka, tight capri sweatpants, and Blue Slip-Ons. At Umineko Coast Gym, Ryo wears Retro Specs, a School Jersey, tight black pants, and Red Mesh Sneakers. Bio A prodigy sniper, Ryo always even loved to snipe, even before she got her first charger! She lives in a peaceful village with her brother Haru living ever so normally, that is for most of her life...Just last year, their parents were killed by the Octarian army. Due to their home being destroyed as well, they now live in their grandparents home. Since that faithful day, she never trusted Octarians ever. She joined Quantum 8 for a chance of redemption as the silent sniper Agent 5. She may seem like a simple girl but sniping is her ultimate passion and would never give it up for the world. As the second eldest of the team, she tries to help them in any way she can and calm others down like Kelly, LaShawn and even Callista. She is the only one without a goal for the Grand Splatfest,she only wants revenge and kill all Octarians in cold blood...er, ink. Info Name: Ryo Mizushima Nickname: Sister(Haru only), 4 Eyes, The Prime Sniper Gender: Female Age: 17 Species: Inkling Default Ink Color: Teal Eye Color: Purple Voice: Charlet Chung Personality: Faithful,Sentimental,Old-Fashioned,Quiet,Fickle,Wishful Love Interest(s): None Level: 46 Rank: S Team: Quantum 8 Teammates: Callista Slug,Haru Mizushima,Evander Jordan,Spencer Cruz,LaShawn Zale,Kelly Haddock,Trace St.Valentine Team Placement:Lookout Friend(s):All of Quantum 8,Coco, AJ, Jackson, Rainy, all of her teachers Rival(s):The Splatinas, The Greefers, X Enemy(ies):The Splatinas, X, all Octarians+Octolings,including Marina Family: Haru(brother), unnamed deceased parents, Yuzu(aunt), Ringo(uncle), grandparents Likes: Ramen with Tofu, reading, helping others, nature, visiting other locals, cooperative teammates Dislikes:The Octarian army, people foreshadowing, rude people,when people interrupt her spinning mojo, unfair sportsmanship Occupation:High school student, Secret Agent, part time worker Weapon of Choice:Custom E-liter 4K Scope, Hero Charger Replica(as Agent 5), E-liter 4K Outfits:Retro Specs/Zekko Jade Coat/Blue Slip-Ons(Default), Umineko Coast High School uniform, New Squidbeak Splatoon Patrol, Winter/Spring Outfit, Shrine outfit, Coral Capes uniform Trivia *As stated, Ryo's favorite food is ramen with tofu and her least favorite food is urchins. *When it comes to weapons, she won't accept anything unless it's a charger. *Though considered friendly, Ryo does not trust Marina. *Ryo's favorite band is Twilight Syndrome. *Despite being the same age, Ryo is older than Haru by 15 minutes. *Both Mizushimas got jobs in order to survive by themselves. Ryo herself got a job at Coral Capes, Inkopolis' local juice & smoothie bar. *When not working at Coral Capes, she'll lend a hand at her grandparents shrine temple. *During battling,she'll move someplace far away so that she can't be seen but still in a position to snipe. *Ryo's sign is Gemini. *She was rumored to be the legendary Agent 3 but was proven false later on. *She is considered the smartest inkling ever. *Even though she wears glasses, she isn't nearsighted as others often say. *Ryo's favorite video game genres are shooters and survival horror. *Her first original weapon was the Bamboozler but quickly changed out of it due to being close ranged. *Whenever bored,she likes to play with her tentacles and tries to tie them but was never good at hairstyling. Gallery Ryo.jpg Ryo Semester 1.jpg Ryo Semester 2.jpg Ryo Umineko Coast High School.jpg Ryo Coral Capes.jpg Ryo Umineko Coast Gym.jpg Category:Splatoon 2 Quantum 8 Category:Inklings Category:Female Characters